


I'm Waiting For You

by padawanwriter



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Parents Han and Leia, Pregnant Leia, pregnant Leia Organa, pregnant fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanwriter/pseuds/padawanwriter
Summary: Oneshots of Leia when she was pregnant with Ben.





	1. Prologue

Nights passed, some long and sleepless, some not so much, allowing for a peaceful sleep and deep conversations muffled by the pillow. They were happy. As stressful as it was, building a new life was exciting. As tiresome as it was, there was nothing more incredible than generating a new life. She woke up every morning a little later, she liked to stay in bed, enjoying the sunlight, reflected from the white curtains, lighting the room. His side was empty, the sheet almost flat. Han slept like a rock, most of the time, and got up earlier to look after the coffee. Take care of her. Of him. Of the two of them.  
Him. He grew up fast, his mother noted, who insisted in dressing in front of the big mirror and talk to her son every morning before going to work. Her hands ran to him, eager for sporadic kicks, hers over his, guiding them. His father gave him good night every night. Sometimes he would respond.

Leia sometimes woke up in the middle of the night, unable to return to his sleep because of the thoughts running through her mind. Her body telling her day by day that it was about to change, her calm hands running through it, releasing inevitable sighs when yesterday's clothes no longer fit today, no matter how hard she pulled it. She laid her hand on the uncovered skin, warmed by the baby. Han liked to say that. He made her smile.  
Any mention of her child made a loose smile rush to her lips. The biggest of them was the moment she heard the loud, paced, alarming sound of his small, quick heart leaping into her belly. That sound echoed through her ears every time she felt him move, her heart beat in the same acceleration.  
She was happy with this, becoming a mother little by little. Day after day, kick after kick. Unhurried. Just love.


	2. Don't Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Leia opened her eyes and smiled, running her hand through the cold sheets and inhaling the neutral scent. She yawned as turned on the bed, reaching for her growing belly at the first sign of a movement coming from there. Her fingers ran down her gently stretched skin attentively as her belly contracted lightly, and deep inside, she had the pleasure of feeling one of the best things she had ever felt - the child moving, unpretentiously. Her body shivered as she whispered in a sleepy voice. - Good Morning.  
She lingered, but did so when her peaceful state was transformed by a surge of nausea, like a black cloud in the blue sky. Leia reached for the doorknob, staggering, trying to breathe slowly and failing miserably. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she threw up the dinner the night before. "What the hell." she thought.

Her long hair ran down her shoulders and fell over her face until something pulled them back. She closed her eyes, exhausted, and let him hold her body for a moment. One hand around her chest, the other pulling the cascade of brown strands back. Han smoothed her sweaty forehead and Leia laid her head on his shoulder gently.  
\- Good morning, Your Highness. Are you better now?  
\- Maybe for the next three hours I am. - She replied, opening her eyes and disengaging herself from his arms.  
\- I need a shower, I'm going to work.  
She could feel Solo's indignant look, that expression where his lips twist to the opposite of a smile as he arches one eyebrow, even with her back to him. - I'm fine, Han. I'm just pregnant.  
\- I'm just pregnant ... Humpf.  
He murmured, in a low voice, almost humming angrily. She turned around and found him still sitting on the bathroom floor, it made a smile slip from her lips. He tried to keep his expression angry but it was too late, a look of contentment lit up his face. He rose and embraced her, holding her with the delicacy of someone holding a porcelain ornament.  
\- Do not kiss me. It's disgusting...  
\- Alright, your Worshipfulness. I'll make you some caf. - The sentence made her twist her lips in a genuine nauseated expression.  
\- Ugh, juice. Please, juice. And just it.  
\- Juice AND a pancake.  
\- No, just juice.  
\- You have to eat, Princess. And I'll stand on your feet until this baby is born. - Leia looked at her timidly rounded belly and studied it for a moment. He imagined she might be getting used to the idea of what would come in five months.  
\- All right, you won.  
\- Can you say that again, to the camera? - Leia laughed when she saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a small holographic device, a portable camera that he carried everywhere, claiming that he wanted to document her pregnancy so that his son could see in the future. The Princess doubted that a teenager would like to watch something like that, but Han seemed so excited that she decided to ignore the idea. Surely the two of them, when they had silver hair and their faces marked by the lines of time, would smile at this stage of their lifes.  
REC ON  
"Your father has been winning all the arguments lately, and it's your fault." Leia said, staring at the little blue lens. "He's always right, because he is babysitting me."  
"Happy?" She uttered the last word, looking away at Han, who smiled, his crooked smile.  
REC OFF  
\- Very.  
He leaned towards her.  
"I told you not to kiss me."  
Han Solo kissed the forehead of his wife as his clumsy fingers smoothed her belly. She closed her eyes and then hugged him, just because she had the urge to do it; because she wanted to be in his arms.


	3. Not Yet, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a terrified Leia and Han Solo about his soon-to-be son.

Leia leaned against the metal door of the ship's main lodge, feeling something as if there were darkness running through her son's veins, along with the growing light. She closed her eyes, trying to reach him through the Force, bring some comfort, but she couldn't manage her emotional discontent, as if there was a part of her that was afraid, too anxious to restrain herself, and there really was.  
She forced herself to breathe. To inspire. Expire. Calm down. That was driving her crazy.  
"Ben, stay in peace. There's nothing wrong, nothing bad will happen to you, I promise." She guaranteed, feeling her belly pulsate as he settled for comfort. Her hands instinctively protected the place, massaging what appeared to be his feet, pushing at her skin. Her hair fell over her face as she looked down, smiling, still unable to take her hands away. She pressed lightly, trying to reach the exact point, trying to touch him. And Ben returned, again fluttering and kicking, now at a different point, as if it were a game. Maybe it was, thought Organa, smiling maternally. The touch seemed to do him good, assure that she was paying attention to him, not anything else... Just him.  
Soon Ben would arrive, she deduced, smoothing her hands into her grown belly, which had been physically exhausting her for at least two months, but which made her feel certain she was never alone. For a moment he calmed down.  
"Keep it up, baby." Leia whispered, laughing. Her legs felt heavy and she realized she was still there, leaning against the door. Then she sat on the bed and tried to empty her mind one more time.

Han came in, stridently clapping his boots on the floor in a way that was usual for him when he was angry or stressed, maybe both; when he realized that he had disturbed Leia's precious silence. She looked up at him with one eyebrow raised, following his steps.  
"Sorry, but my day today was terrible."  
"Come here." She called, waving her arms. He took off his boots, then his jacket, and knelt on the bed facing his wife, who welcomed him. Han hugged her, pressing his body against hers and feeling Ben's agitation, perhaps from his voice.  
"The boy is excited today!"  
"Actually, it's your fault, Solo." Leia smiled, tilting his head in her arms as if Han were a child himself. He stretched his arm around her without interrupting eye contact.  
"I'm glad I got home. I thought I was going to shoot someone down the hangar today."  
"You're a drama queen, definitely ..."  
"Maybe." He said, taking a thoughtful expression, waiting for her to kiss him. And so it was, patient and calm, until an abrupt break in Leia's lungs nearly killed him with fright. "What was it?" Asked Solo, genuinely frightened, sitting up in bed.  
"Ben?" Leia said with an equally tense expression on her face, completely ignoring her husband and gently touching her belly.  
"What's it??" He repeated with a little more eagerness for the answer.  
"I don't know... I felt a pain, sharp, but it went the way it came." She spoke up, raising her eyes.  
"Hey, boy ... It's still a little while before you want to meet us." He smiled fondly, wrapping Leia's stomach in his hands, but he didn't move, not even a little. She cast a worried look, biting her lower lip as she felt the pain traverse her body again.  
"It's all right." Han said, getting up and picking up the keys. "Let's see how he is, now."  
"Now? It's late..."  
"If you do not want to-"  
"Ahhh, now, yes, come on, come on, come on, Han!" Her voice was about to break, bursting into tears. She clasped her hands on the sheets, and Han immediately took her in his arms.  
"Let's slow down, okay?" He said in the quietest voice he could muster.  
"Please, boy! I haven't even finished your nursery yet, don't do this to me!" she demanded, clenching her nails tightly against Solo's shoulder. He had to laugh as he walked toward the speeder, tucking her into his arms and feeling his muscles tense.

"What do we have here?" Asked the doctor, a middle-aged woman who seemed to walk quietly around the room while Leia squirmed on the stretcher.  
"I don't know, Doctor, otherwise I would NOT be here." Han said clearly irritated by the doctor's impassive attitude.  
"Keep calm." She replied with a genuine smile, placing the device in her ears, and then leaning against Leia's belly. "Wow! Strong heartbeat." She greeted, looking at Solo. "There's nothing wrong with your baby, you can rest easy, that's completely normal." She finished, tapping Leia on the knee.  
"What is it then?" Leia asked, sounding more calm.  
"False contractions, that your body may be prepared. It's called Braxton-Hicks."  
"Ah, great, I'll feel pain for when I have pain, I'll to be able to bear it." The doctor smiled.  
"It's normal... But you have to stay calm." She repeated.  
"But he's so... Quiet." Han sounded worried.  
"He's fine. He's growing."  
"Thanks for your patience." Leia smiled slightly sheepishly, sliding her legs off the stretcher and getting to her feet.  
"No problems!" The doctor nodded, smiling again.

"I'm sorry for this." Leia spoke, at home, throwing the keys on the caff table and sitting on the sofa.  
"You don't have to apologize, sweetheart." He comforted himself, sitting down beside her and letting out an exhausted sigh. "You've never been through any of it at all." He completed, stroking Leia's prominent belly.  
"He's coming, Han..." she said in an alarmed tone, looking at his hand resting on her belly.  
"You... W-We... Will, uh, it's going to be all right, your Worship." She smiled at his difficulty in choosing what to say. She didn't know why, but she found it a little funny. He was as nervous as she was, indeed. They clasped their hands together, interlacing their fingers. Leia looked at her hand, small compared to his, which protectively slid over hers.  
Both inns where he most likely would kick as he turned in search of more space... Like wings that covered his calf, Leia thought. Yes, that was what they would do - they would protect that little boy at any cost and give him the best life they could offer it, no matter how high the cost.  
Even with his hand over hers, Han felt the strong kick between Leia's skin - his kicks were much sharper now, which caught Leia by surprise and stared wide-eyed... Her beautiful, beautiful eyes, Han thought.  
They both laughed, exchanging terrified looks. It was then that the princess raised her tone of surprise.  
"Oh, look at this!" She exclaimed, literally laughing and pointing to the side of her abdomen, where small raised dots formed the baby's foot, pressed hard against her skin and clearly visible through the thin fabric of her tunic.  
"He definitely wants to meet us." Han said with tears of an emotional laughter in his eyes, taking his other hand to the point.  
"He already knows us." She answered.  
Leia Organa looked away for a moment. She felt her son kicking her excitedly inside her skin as her husband smiled like a fool by pressing his hands on her body and causing her a delicious sensation she wanted to keep forever - happiness, genuine, and pure as always should to be.  
Her hormones bubbled, overflowing, causing her a cry - simple, and free of sadness. She just poured herself into Han's arms as he, still smiling, smoothed her loose hair and soothed her sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, give me a review!


	4. He?

Han hits his hand in the bed with some strength as he smiled, as someone who calls a Vulptex to lie down to his side because he wants to play with him.   
Leia sighs, the wire hair that rebelled against her simple braid floats in the air.   
She hates he calling her so, but he does not seem to care much — that irritates her. Everything is annoying in the last days, and she is annoyed with that too.   
"The faster you sleep, faster your irritation with the galaxy will pass."  
Solo says between a long sigh, his smile fading a little.  
Leia get closer to the bed and slides to under the blanket, her feet gently touching Han's ankle, as he turns forward to face her.   
"Are you sure that you're not Force sensitive?"   
She asks, adjusting herself on the pillow. He tries to read her expression, which transits between an impatient look and a light smile. Solo is getting used to this, with this extremely hormonal phase of Leia where she seems to be volatile all the time, and he is showing himself supremely patient with all this.   
It is a phase, Han knows that (or at least he expects that), she is overwhelmed all the time and worried about the situation.   
He smooth his arm and waits to see the shiver scroll through her skin.   
"I only know the wife that I have, adding with the fact that you used the word anger (and other variations of it) some fourty times just today.   
"I'm sorry, I ..."  
"It's fine."   
"Do not interrupt me! I ..."  
"Leia!" Han says in a playful tone. She frowned as her jaw contracted. He's playing with her, and she's just about to kill him.   
"Han..."  
"Leiaa!?"  
He repeats, this time laughing in fact, she releases a heavy sigh and turn in the bed in an evasive way.   
Solo doesn't contain the smile that crossed his face, he is happy, and can't hide it. He's going to have a baby! Do you believe that?   
The princess closes her eyes, anxious for her deserved rest. As she feels her husband's fingers permeating the smooth skin of her abdomen, she hits his hand and a kind of flutter crosses under her skin.  
Her right hand reaches the spot and gently low the tissue from her blouse.   
She hears Han whispering good night, and responds it automatically as her breath slows down.   
She seems to feel her heart beating slowly, with it's constant pulsation. Sleep invade as a wave, and her body gives up to the tiredness.   
They only make three weeks, and it seems an eternity. Waking up every day at four in the morning, incredible sick, and dealing with insistent heartburn can be more tiring than it seems.   
Yes.   
She feels the light, but it's wrapped by the darkness of the unknown. It's like a small universe, growing inside of her. It is exhaustive to generate it, demands a lot of her body, but the feeling that involves her is now excitement in the place of doubt.   
She feel the stars, shining, attracting her attention and making her forget all the rest. All that vast empty space that seems to want to swallow the brief happiness that presents in front of them. 

Fear seems to touch her shoulders, pulling her down as she falls infinitely and finds herself alone, at a delivery table, bleeding as her babies are taken away. 

She open her eyes again and Falcon is in flames, cutting the sky toward their crashing. 

Then Vader is there with a needle, without at least touching her. The droid silently penetrates the pointed object in her arm and inject a yellowish liquid.   
Her heart rides, without course, just stuck inside her chest.   
Her whole body seems to pulse, then it calms down.  
Vader was gone, but suddenly the desire for screaming comes to her lungs. Her mouth seems like it's pressed through gloved hands, but somehow she knows that it's not her father.   
Your father. Your father. Father. Mother. Mother. Me? A mother? Mommy?  
A strange voice repeats this word infinitely until it gives her nausea.   
Someone is watching it. She feels, but can't see it. As a shadow.   
Leia.   
Leia?   
— Leia! — Solo is almost shaking her shoulders.   
"Oh, what happened?" - Leia asks, babbling the words in almost inaudible sound as a severe realization comes to her.   
The princess closes her eyes for a moment, in search of the small light, of it's little universe in training and finds just the emptiness. 

Han continues to speak but the sound seems to be too far to pass a muffled noise. She is sitting in bed and even so her knees get tremble.   
Leia drops her hands on them and fold her body in a clumsy way while feeling a terrible pain, as if Vader himself was contracting his hand inside her abdomen.   
She screams through her teeth, with her jaw closed intensely as a drop of saliva escape from her lips, mixing with the fierce tears she pours without realizing.   
She never felt pain as that, which seems to tear her heart and her body appart at the same time.   
She knows it.   
His arms involve her body.   
The pain ceases and leaves only the emptiness.   
It's then he touches her face, but she can't look at his hazel, worried eyes.   
The warm heat of the fresh blood sliding by her legs invades the bed. 

She wakes up.

The cold air addresses her nostrils as she struggles to come to her lungs.   
She can't breathe, then sits in bed and passes one of the hands by her forehead, noting the cold sweat that humidifies her face.   
Han moves lazily in bed, but he quickly sits and touches her face.  
— Are you feeling sick?  
— Han, no...  
Her voice never sounded so fragile, as a terrified sigh, he concludes.   
He just smoothes her arms and squeezes her body in a crushing embrace, listening to her crying break out as soon as he does.  
She doesn't embrace him back, because her little hands desperately involve her abdomen.   
— Calm down, sweetheart.   
Han says with his lips pressed into her hair. When she dies from his arms the vision of her face wet through intense tears makes his heart break. Her red eyes prevent his.   
— It was a nightmare. You're okay now.  
— But what if ...  
She threatens to break again, but instead plays out of bed as if she had been dragged. Han follows her and kneels beside her on the bathroom floor while the nausea seem to rip her bowels.   
— Breathe, Leia, it will pass.   
The tears run through her face and she slopes on it, exhausted, feeling the taste of the bile in her throat. Han gently supports Leia's body until the next nausea ends, and the other, after that.   
That night was sleepless, and she continued to fear of her dream the next morning. 

He enters the room, holding a tray with some breads and a piece of cake next to a cup of tea. He smiled slightly for her, who doesn't seem to notice because she seems deeply wrapped in her own thoughts.   
— think it's here.   
She says, out of the blue.  
— What?   
— I think it was just a dream. — She completes. Han sits on the bed beside her.  
— Can you feel it?  
He asks, without understanding exactly what his question means and at the same time fearing the answer.   
She closes her eyes for a moment, breathing slowly, as her face holds a severe expression. Han never understood that. He never will.   
Even so almost involuntarily he holds his breath and feels the the anxious fear traversing parts of his heart that he din't even knew it existed.   
Everything dissipates with a simple smile as she squeezes his hand tightly, caressing at her abdomen with her free hand in a more than protective way — perhaps affectionate, something that Leia couldn't really explain with words.   
— He's here.   
— He?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll accept requests, okay?


	5. It's real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Ben's first kick.

Leia runs her hand over the uncovered and warm skin of her belly, tracing small circles with her fingers. She wants a kick. She need it. She needs to feel her baby, and she doesn't even know why.   
She knows he's there, growing timidly but steadily. She even look kind of pregnant now, with the right clothes. She feels the more-than-confined-to-the-morning sickness and yes, she'd already did the first ultrasound.  
But she never felt that little human being manifesting itself under her skin. Leia wonders how will that be, what she will feel...   
Her anxiety extended to her husband, who's now addicted to their game "Is he kicking?"   
He asks that all the time, and she always replies with a mournful "nooo..." But he keeps asking and rubbing her tummy like somebody with a magic lamp, waiting for a genius to fulfill their wishes.  
Leia sink in the chair and releases a sigh, looking down at her body.   
— You know, you could just kick me, baby... Mommy won't be mad at you. You are to quiet.  
— I just need more time, Mommy!— she hears a grave voice in a childlike tone. Leia just smile as Han runs his large hands through her shoulders, applying a soft pressure in a massage.   
— Yeah, I know. — she says, her voice quiet while she enjoys the relief on her tense muscles. He suddenly stops and gets close to her, giving the back in the chair and, kneeling in front of her, he smiles looking at her stomach.  
— Let me tell you something, kid... — just the way Han says "kid" sents a shiver through Leia's body and she can't help but smile as well, wondering what he will say. — "I know" it's kind of a tradition in our family. Because one time, in front of the most feared man in the Galaxy, mommy said I love you for the first time...  
— And, since your daddy is a jerk, he said "I know" instead of I love you too. — Leia completed, running her hands over his.   
— I am not a traditional man, Leia. — he's looking right into her eyes now, and she smiles again, giggling.   
— I know.   
— And I do love you.  
— I know.   
Just like that she leans forward to kiss him and stops herself, touching his lips gently with her fingers as her heart pounds in her chest. He looks confused, but somehow she manages to grab his hand in a clumsy way. Han places his hand where it was just seconds before, but somehow he feels something turning into her skin, a weird flutter and then some intern pressure. He couldn't really understand until she said:  
— Wow, so that is what it feels like. — Leia says, giggling with her cheeks bright red. — Oh, Force, I'm growing a person.   
Han is freezed, smiling that weird half smile of his. — For the star's sake, I'm going to be a father. — The words hang out in the room and she touches Han's cheek lovingly. The baby tumbles in her belly in the most gentle reminder that he's there, waiting to meet his anxious but excited parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do think I should write next?


	6. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of her pregnancy Leia definitely would rather ignore this little fact until she has a fight that she can not win (with a button).

Solo knew Leia Organa all to well. He knew when her was upset or happy, and she doesn't had to say a word to him about her current stress and denial — because he was aware of that, too.  
She got up, silent, and headed to the bathroom, so he rushed to the kitchen and started to make her breakfast — or else, he knew, she would go to work (again) without eating anything.  
As a (not so) new husband, he was pretty good at making breakfast very quickly, after all he always did the same scrambled eggs with caf — replaced by tea, these days.   
He poured the hot liquid in the mug and carefully came back to the bedroom, carrying the tray. That's when he heard, the muffled sound of a short, irritated, sob. He entered the room and placed the tray on the little table, observing her wife; her hands over the waistband of her pants.   
— Humpf! — she growled while furiously tried to button her pants up. Han smiled unconsciously at the scene.   
— Hey, sweetheart... — he would say "Your pants won't fit", but he changed his mind because he didn't wanted to die so early in the morning/his life. So he just came closer and lifted her chin. She gave him an annoyed look with her eyes filled with tears.  
— What is it, Han?  
— Hm... Do you need... Some...thing?   
— No... — she sighed, then he looked tenderly at her slightly rounded abdomen.   
— Hey, give me this thing, I'll fix it for you.   
— What? — she replied with a half smile, just like his.  
— Do you think my clothes never needed some fixing while I lived on the Falcon, princess? And certainly you have to agree that Chewie doesn't have a talent for this, with those large hands.  
— You got pretty big hands yourself, scoundrel. — she teased, reaching for his hands and squeezing it.   
— Well, I learned to manage on my own. — he smiled. She tossed her pants off and handed to him — who went downstairs to pick up his "tools".   
Leia sighed, once again, and picked his jacket from the chair to put back on the drawer. A little peace of paper fell on the floor and she reached for it. It was her ultrasound from five days ago, witch he kept carefully in his pocket.  
Yeah, he's looking forward to do this. She thought; a faint smile crossing her face while she tried to understand the picture. She definitely doesn't want this and she still has a little hope that the tests she took are all wrong, that her life is going to remain the way it is and there's no child growing inside of her. But it is. She knows it. She feels it, deep in her body and mind.   
And her uncooperative pants are a great indicator of this, right now. Leia is not ready for it. Definitely not. Please, this have to be just a nightmare — she keeps thinking.   
Her fingers brush the white, blurred lines, on the paper while her eyes try to find some shape in that confusing image. She sees a little thing in there and her hand rushes to the spot just under her navel — her once flat belly was getting slightly different, she noticed, pressing her palm firmly and feeling her lower abdomen a little rounded. Even though anybody could barely notice, she could.  
Her body freezes and she's nauseous, trembling. She hates that feeling — that weird and delicious feeling deep inside her heart, and her mind, and her womb.   
She can't be pregnant, no, not right now, please.   
But still, she catches herself caressing the length of her belly with her warm fingers, needing to feel the bump that is preventing the button from her pants to close. That absorbing new feeling is a little too much to ignore.   
Han comes back to their room with a glorious smile and her pants in hand. He throws it in her direction and she tries it, with her delicate hands over the waistband.  
— Is it good?  
— Yeah. — she smiles softly, slightly happy, but still lying, realising that this damn pants are still too tight. She's suddenly angry and decided that she's gonna leave that way.   
— Your breakfast is cold, Leia... I thought you...  
— I completely forgot. — she responds a little embarrassed.  
Han grabs the tray, still laying in the table, and both of them go to the kitchen. He starts to heat her tea and the eggs, while she sits and observes him.   
Leia can't believe how patient he is lately. He's lovely and kind in a truly way that he's never been before. She's annoyed because that thought makes her want to cry — why, for Alderaan's sake?!  
She eats in silence and the pressure of her pants is making her a little more bothered every second. She's too sensible, unfortunately.  
— Leia? Are you okay?  
— Yes, why?  
— Because I'm talking to you. I asked the same thing like, tree times, and you don't seem to be hearing me.   
— I'm okay. — she replies and gets up. That tightening feeling seems to hold her back. Solo's hands are in her shoulders now, tracing worried lines over her skin.  
— Sweetheart, tell me. — he faces her, but she avoids his gaze. Tearts flood her eyes.  
— It's silly, Han... It's just... — she gestures over her belly and releases the deepest of sighs.  
— Oh, I... Can fix it for you.  
— No! It's okay.  
— It isn't, your worship. I can tell you are not comfortable. Take these off. — he says, in the quietest and more gentle of tones. She struggles to unbutton her pants, and that's just because of a inch.  
Han sees the marks over her belly, nearly deep tracing lines over her skin. He has the urge of touching it, but he knows she hates being touched that way.   
His hands flutter over her belly, without making skin contact but close enough to her feel the heat of his fingers. He seems lost. — It isn't your fault, you worship. I... I miscalculated.   
She doesn't responds him, just look at his hands, hovering over the bump in her abdomen. She feels him, — through the Force, she guess — feels his need to comfort her, so, she reaches for his hand and places under her navel and he looks at her belly like he never saw it.   
His hand warms her skin, comforting her like he never did before. She's completely terrified with the look of her husband's hand over her belly it looks so... Final. There's no return now, they're doing this — she's doing it, but he needs to help somehow.  
Solo cups her belly with both of his hands, feeling joy pour out of his pores. It's the first time he feels that way. He kneels and hug her waist, she smooths his scruffy hair. She's very late for work.  
— Han, I have to go. — she whispered softly, looking at his hair between her hands.  
— Okay. — he responds in the same tone, releasing his arms around her slowly. She enjoys the feeling, but it ends up quickly when she's throwing up, twenty seconds later.  
Then she runs to work, wearing a dress, sure that Mon Mothma won't like her delay.   
She could simply say "I'm sorry, my pregnancy is making me sick, and it's a little difficult to get up this early in the morning." But she's not ready to say it out loud, because she's not ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me what you liked on the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll accept suggestions.  
> And... Please, share your comments with me and let me know if I make any mistake, because english isn't my first language.


End file.
